Shades Of Grey
by ceresvulcan
Summary: SLASH. A bored Rum Tum Tugger has some flrtatous fun with the object of his affection.


A/N: This is my first CATS fanfic. I've only seen the movie a few times so far, but I love Tugger and quickly became a fan of the Tugger/Misto pairing. Please R&R my fic.

~Shades Of Grey~ (A Tugger/Misto FanFic)

The full moon rose over the junkyard. It was a warm autumn night, alive with the sounds of crickets and nightbirds. Somewhere amongst the rubble lurked The Rum Tum Tugger, unable to sleep tonight. He made his way over, through, and around the bits of trash and metal that littered the junkyard, careful not to wake anyone as he went. Many of the Jellicles had human homes to return to, others were proud strays who remained on the streets and in the junkyard each night. He would catch Bombalurina corralling the kittens as they attempted to play and chase. Tantomile and Coricopat sat atop a mound of trash, staring up at the bright full moon. Tugger shook his head at their strange antics. Munkustrap sat statuesque on the hood of a car, following Tugger with his deep brown eyes as he walked by.

"And where are you off to tonight my brother?" Munkustrap asked.

"Nowhere. I don't know. Just wandering. Can't stay still." Tugger replied.

"Typical Rum Tum Tugger." Munkustrap chuckled.

He agreed with a nod, casting his eyes up to the moon for a moment, before continuing on.

At the front of the junkyard stood a large fence, easy for a cat to climb over or to dig a small hole beneath and squeeze through. And outside of this fence there were houses and cars, deliscious food, and everything you could ever want in all of London. But what did Tugger want? He wasn't sure. Certainly not to be pampered and petted like a common house cat. Tugger would leave his human home for days at a time, going back only when he was craving a good meal. There was always something set out on the front step for him, and a dish of cream that he of course, never touched. Let the other felines have their share, he would think.

A glimpse of shadow caught Tugger's eye, and he turned his head. Nothing. It came again from the other side. His ears perked up.

"Tugger?" came the soft voice.

"Mistoffelees?" Tugger answered.

"Yes."

Mistoffelees appeared on the other side of the junkyard fence, his tail twitching back and forth. Tugger grinned.

"What are you up to tonight my friend?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Nothing. I'm incredibly bored." Tugger sighed with a toss of his head, looking back into the junkyard. "Most everyone's sleeping, or gone home." His eyes went back to Mistoffelees. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I felt like being out tonight." He paused.

"Coming to see me?" Tugger purred.

"What? Me?" Mistoffelees seemed taken aback. He looked to the ground for a moment, before once again meeting Tugger's penetrating gaze.

"Yes."

Tugger laughed. He lept the junkyard fence in one quick bound and joined his friend on the other side. "Come on Misto, the night is young." He bounded down the street.

Mistoffelees laughed, "The Rum Tum Tugger *is* a curious cat." He then stopped and thought a moment, "Did he just call me Misto? Huh?"

He then ran off after his friend.

~~**~~

Tugger and Mistoffelees roamed the late night London streets for hours. Stopping in the alleyways behind bakeries, finding coins and discarded Christmas lights, even a few other cats would occasionally appear in house windows looking out at the two Toms, free on the street.

The Jellicles were well known throughout London, and cats who wern't Jellicles, well...didn't think much of them at all.

But Mistoffelees and Tugger knew they were special, so this didn't bother them a bit.

They walked and walked until the came to an empty park bench. Tugger lept up onto it, "Cold" he said. He sat, pausing to groom his luxurious mane. Mistoffelees didn't realize he was staring. Tugger did. "What?" He asked.

"Hmm? Nothing."

"You're staring."

"Oh!" Mistoffelees looked down. "Am I?"

"Come sit with me." Tugger said.

So Mistoffelees joined him on the bench, still watching as Tugger preened his coat.

"You're doing it again." Tugger said coyly.

Mistoffelees felt his cheeks turning red, "S-sorry." He turned away. "The moon is nice tonight, isn't it?"

Tugger smiled at Mistoffelees nervous tone, admiring his dark coat and bright black eyes. Several of the Queens in the junkyard, save for Demeter, were crazy about him. He had a past with Bombalurina, but had soon found that they were both too flirtatious to be mates. Most of the other Queens were spoken for, and he wouldn't dare look at one of the Kittens that way. Sure he liked to tease them, but even he had lines he wouldn't cross. Bombalurina was a fond memory of his past. Oft times Tugger thought he would never find anyone to tame his wild ways. Then he would look at Mistoffelees.

"What are you thinking about?" Mistoffelees asked.

Tugger shook out his mane, he must've been lost in thought. "Do you remember the first year you came to the Jellicle Ball?"

Mistoffelees smiled, "I do."

"You certainly knew how to make a first impression." Tugger winked.

Mistoffelees could feel his cheeks blushing again. "Tugger...I don't..." He turned his face away, then feeling foolish, he looked back. He met Tugger's lips, soft against his own.  
Although he was caught off guard, he remained where he was. Trembling and nervous, he felt Tugger smile against his lips, and run and strong paw over his head.

Finally, Tugger pulled away, still grinning.

"That was...that was...that was..." Mistoffelees stuttered, still quite shocked by this act. He could feel his heart racing, but he wasn't quite sure why. "Why did you do that?"

"Let's be honest. There's not a Queen one who could keep my intrest long enough for me to call them a mate, and I won't even start on the kittens. Sure, we're both Toms, but there's always room for shades of grey. Isn't there Misto?"

At first he wasn't sure how to respond, then he sat up proud and tall and smiled at Tugger. "You're the only one who calls me Misto. And I like that."

He pounced on Tugger's chest, laying him sprawled on his back on the cold wood of the bench, "I like that a lot."

~~**~~ I know, it's short, and maybe not that great. But once again, this is my first try. I hope to write more stories in the future. Better ones. ^_^ 


End file.
